Hey, Other One
by cowgirlangel95
Summary: Missing scene from Girl Meets First Date: After Maya asks Lucas out, Riley is shocked at what she's hearing. But she isn't the only one. After Riley and Farkle leave, Lucas confronts Maya about her actions. So, she tells him her plan. ***NOT A LUCAYA FIC! GOES ALONG WITH ESTABLISHED CANON IN THE EPISODE***


_**A/N: Hello lovelies! Back with a short ficlet for ya. Just so you know, if you didn't see in the summary, this is NOT, I repeat, NOT A LUCAYA FIC! This one shot will be following the established canon in the episode. I loved Girl Meets First Date, but I felt like it was missing a scene where Maya let Lucas in on her plan, especially since she knew Lucas was coming over. This has been floating about my head for a couple of days so I finally decided to write it out. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Girl Meets World.**_

"Hey, Ranger Rick," Maya said as she walked over towards the bench where the boys were sitting, with Riley close behind her.

Lucas turned his head to face her. "Hey, other one."

"You wanna go out with me?" she asked nonchalantly.

Lucas blinked as time around him seemed to slow to a standstill. Never in a million years did he think he would hear those words come from Maya's lips. She hated his guts and his style, and Maya was well aware of the feelings Riley had for him. So why was she doing this? Needless to say, he was confused. "What?" he inquired, letting the shock in his voice betray him.

Maya shrugged her shoulders and repeated the question, adding more of Cory's flare for first dates to it. "You wanna take me to a movie and put our hands in the popcorn at the same time and see what happens?"

As much as he wanted to say no, Lucas couldn't get the words out. He felt his mouth fall agape, simply stunned that _she_ was doing this. His eyes drifted over to Riley, and saw a look of betrayal and hurt filled her face.

From there, time seemed to speed up. Farkle hopped down from his seat beside Lucas and slid his arm around Riley's. "I don't care because you're Riley or Maya."

Riley's mouth also fell open from shock as Farkle straightened his posture, satisfied that his 'problem' was now solved. But it didn't stay that way for long. Riley shook her arm free and trudged down the hallway, not uttering anything else to the group before she left.

Both Lucas and Farkle watched her walk away. Farkle simply shrugged and headed to class, eager to ask Riley out later that day after classes had finished.

The bell rang throughout the hall, signaling the start of the next class, but neither one of them moved. Once he was finally able to regain control over his own senses, Lucas shook his head and hopped down from the ledge. "What was that about?" he asked as he stepped up to Maya. Despite the height difference, their faces were mere inches apart.

Maya shrugged again. "What did it look like?"

"Oh, I know what it looked like. My question is why! You know Riley's feelings for me, and I thought you would never hurt your best friend."

"You're right," the blonde commented. "I wouldn't."

Lucas threw his hands up in the air. "Then I'm lost. Because I'm pretty sure Riley didn't know about that plan of yours."

She shook her head. "Nope. Everything I do is for Riley's best interest."

Lucas raised an eyebrow as he tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Needless to say, it wasn't working very well. "Okay and how was that in her best interest?"

"Someone had to show the both of you what would happen if you guys waited too long. You wait too long, the things you care for most get taken away."

As he thought about Maya's words, Lucas bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost Riley to someone else. Granted they were still young, but he knew that he would feel jealous and very hurt.

"So you did this to push me to ask her out."

Maya nodded. "Someone had to. Come over to Riley's around 3:30 this afternoon. By then I should have everything explained to her."

Lucas nodded. "Okay then."

With that, Maya walked away, leaving Lucas alone in the hallway. _Well,_ he thought to himself. _I guess the only hurdle left to clear is asking Mr. Matthews' permission._ And he knew that it would not be an easy task.

_**A/N #2: Any thoughts? Let me know what they are by leaving a review! Pretty please? I would be forever grateful! ~cowgirlangel95 out!**_


End file.
